She Moved
by I never promised
Summary: Song Fic About Greg And Sara's Life


"Hank" Sara yelled " I can't handle this"

"Then why don't you just leave Sara" Hank yelled back at her

"Fine" Sara said grabbing a bag and throwing some clothes in it

"Sara..." Hank started now realizing life without Sara was like life without the sun.

"No Hank Its over... I can't do this anymore" Sara said walking towards the door

" Sara please... I love you" Hank said.

" Hank you don't love me, you can't love anyone"Sara yelled as she walked out of the house, and never looking back at Hank her ex-boyfriend just looking straight ahead to the bus station. 

It ended on that summer night,  
She got hit in their last fight  
And said 'that's it, I quit  
I can't take any more of this'.  
He got wise and tried to make her stay,  
Full of fear she left anyway  
And took the first bus to anywhere  
Knowin' she could start over there,  
She moved.

"Well It's great to have you on bored of the CSI team, if you need any help just ask Greg" Grissom said to Sara

" Great thanks," Sara said looking at Greg " Hi" She smiled shyly

"Hey" He said back to her "so you just moved here"

"Yes I did" Sara said

"Well do you want me to show you around?" Greg asked "Maybe get some coffee"

" Um well I don't know" Sara said

"Come on don't worry, everything is going to be fine" Greg told her

" Um yea okay sure why not"

**She found work here in Tennessee  
A full time job at a factory  
And had her own things, her own place,  
No room, but plenty of space.  
I met her while I was washing clothes  
She smiled at me and from hello  
We were in love but she had her doubts,  
So I saved up and I bought a house,  
And She moved.  
**

"Sara are you sure about this?" Greg said breathing heavily

" Yea of course I am, we have been dating for over 3 months" Sara said to him

"Yea good okay" Greg said as he lifted his shirt over his head**  
**

**She moved me in so many ways**

**That I've never been moved before  
And some places with no limit on love.  
And when I needed her, she didn't hesitate  
And anything that got in our way  
She moved. **

"Sara honey, what's wrong... why are you crying" Greg said as he ran over to his girlfriend

"Greggo, these are happy tears" Sara told him

"Sara what's going on" Greg said

"Greg I'm Pregnant" Sara smiled at him

"Oh my god, Sara that wonderful" Greg said as he pulled her into a hug  
**  
Then one month she was late  
We were so excited, we couldn't wait  
To find out who it was  
Coming into this world to seal our love.  
We were told not to get upset  
But her heart beats slow and she's not kickin' yet.  
And when I dropped down to my knees  
And prayed to God to hear my pleas  
She moved.**

"Sh" Greg said " Sara honey everything is going to be okay"

"Greg how can everything be okay?" Sara said between sobs " The doctor is going to be in here any minute to tell us is our daughter is going to make it"

But before Greg said could say anything the doctor walked in

" Mr. And Miss. Sanders I have the new about you daughter,  
**  
She moved me in so many ways  
That I've never been moved before  
And some places with no limit on love.  
And that rock that held back the floodgate  
Of all the gifts that I've got today  
She moved  
Is it wrong to be contented as the setting sun  
I'm never thinking about my past, going nowhere fast.  
**

" I think Paisley is a wonderful name" Sara said holding her daughter

" She's so beautiful" Greg said looking down at his first child

" She looks a lot like you Greg" Sara said

" Things are going to be great" Greg said to his wife and child

**She moved me in so many ways  
That I've never been moved before  
And some places with no limit on love  
And when I needed her, she didn't hesitate  
And anything that got in our way  
She moved.  
And that rock that held back the floodgate  
Of all the gifts that I've got today  
She moved. **

**Hey everyone I hope you like it the song is called "She moved" the artist is "Brad Johner" I know they relationship was kinda played out fast, but the song is kinda like that okay I hope everyone liked it, hit the purple button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
